


A House is Not a Home Until You make It So (Curses and Scars be Damned)

by Jinxix



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Curses, Gore, Hurt Zagreus, Hurt/Comfort, Im bad at this, M/M, Multi, Scars, Violence, Wounds, but like than and zag might kiss, but mostly zag, everyone beats themselves up, hades is a complicated character but is a bad dad, i don't really do romance, injuries, me taking it out on characters, recovery fic, thats it, tw:graphic depiction of injury, tw:panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxix/pseuds/Jinxix
Summary: The river Styx was meant to revive Zagreus. Yet after that mark was branded into his chest, scars and wounds continue to weep and fester even after revival with no cure. Those surrounding the Prince are also not helping; how fragile a thing the heart is- how sharp a thing the word can be indeed. When words and curses take their toll, will those around him realize in time? Not even the author knows at this point.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. The Finality of Good-Byes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 5 years that I feel like I am able to post. Ironically this fic is a carbon copy of the fic that made me give up writing in the first place. At least this time I have those that are helping me through it this time. Thanks to SkeletalBlush for proof-reading and encouraging me beating up my favorite boy.

Something was amiss. Zagreus even commented as such before he could hear the toll of the deadman’s bell. At that moment, the blood in Zagreus’s veins turned ice cold. 

“Death approaches.” 

Appearing before the Prince in a flash of bright green light was Thanatos, God of Death. The sight of his old friend caused Zagreus’ heart to waver for the first time since he started trying to escape to the surface.

“...Thought you could just get away from me, did you?” Thanatos’ face was stoic, and his bright golden eyes were tight and hard as they looked down upon the Prince. So many thoughts swirled within Zagreus’s head; reasons and excuses bundled into one - he’d owed his old friend an explanation, but instead, his fool heart spoke before his mind could form a coherent answer. 

“Thanatos. I figured it was only a matter of time before Father sent you after me to do his dirty work.” The Prince couldn’t look his old friend in the eye- hurt an undercurrent in his otherwise cold tone- but his words betrayed him. If Thanatos confirmed his heart’s worries, Zagreus didn’t know what he’d do. 

“Zagreus. Is that really why you think I’m here? Let’s see how many of these exalted champions you can send back to their dooms unless you’d rather I would send you back to yours.” Than said cooly, watching the Prince’s every move. His eyes didn’t waver when the Prince prepared his blade to fight the oncoming horde; Zagreus on the other hand avoided looking anywhere near the God of Death. The Prince’s heart was beating so hard he heard it in his ears, attempting to deafen the growing negative thoughts within the young man’s mind.

Summoned into the field were a handful of Nemean Chariots; creatures that had already sent Zagreus back to the Styx more than once. Still, he allowed a slight sigh of relief - at least it wasn’t those gods be damned  _ flame wheels- _ the boon from Charon’s well-preventing flame wheels from spawning was  _ almost _ worth the coin. Still, if he allowed such small fries from stopping him from his goal, then he just needed to get stronger, faster, and smarter to overcome such foes. So he fought; one chariot rammed into Zagreus and staggered him a tad during its charge. He could feel his ribs ache in retaliation, but still, the Prince cut the enemy down. In the corner of his eye, he watched Thanatos, trying not to be caught as he followed his friend's scythe. Than was helping Zagreus - his heart soared with joy when he realized - but he also felt ashamed of himself. He’d assumed the worst of one of his oldest friends, and he supposed that didn’t make him much of a good friend himself.

Thoughts began to swirl within both his head and heart.  _ Stupid, weak, arrogant fool -  _ both his own thoughts and the words of others merged into one steady stream of self-deprecation. He hadn’t noticed a chariot behind him bear its fangs and begin to charge him till it was almost too late; he knocked away the Brightsword he had been fighting so he could at least guard against the brunt of the chariot’s attack (He hated getting run over by them - that was one of the more painful deaths he’d experienced; choking on broken bones and blood till finally, the River Styx would claim him after agonizing over what felt like hours.) He braced himself, but the attack never came. Instead, he watched the symbol of death form over the creature, and just before the charge hit him the chariot dissolved into smoke. He looked over to the culprit - Thanatos’s scythe was still pointed towards the enemy once was, but when Zagreus could feel Death’s golden gaze fall upon him, he avoided their eyes meeting and hoped Than couldn’t see the blood rush to his ears. Zagreus didn’t see the hurt look in those golden eyes as they followed the Prince. Thanatos sighed and returned to fighting Zagreus’ enemies, though his heart was no longer in the fight. 

Almost as soon as it started the fight was over - the score 8 enemies felled by Zagreus, and 6 by Thanatos. Zag almost felt a sense of achievement of this fact. Almost.

“That’s settled then.” Thanatos said quietly. He then disappeared in another flash of light. Zagreus sighed and his shoulders sagged a tad in both relief and something else. Dread perhaps. The room’s reward appeared - a bottle of nectar. He accepted the prize and walked towards the end of the chamber where he’d decide as to which room to enter next in the ever-changing maze, only to find Thanatos standing between him and the exits. Zag felt his heart leap for a moment, only for it to quiet when he saw the look on Thanatos’ face. Death looked at him with a cross look on his face; his eyes squinting as he studied Zagreus, the Prince unable to read the look in his old friend’s gaze. Zagreus felt quite small as he walked up to his old friend. 

“You left, without so much as telling me good-bye. I suppose you knew I’d catch up with you sooner or later, is that it? No escaping death, and all?” Thanatos said with a chill. 

A thousand words formed in Zagreus’ head and died in his throat. He wanted to explain himself - explain that he’d waited as long as he could, but there had always been a fire within his soul that burned and ached for as long as he remembered. The longer he stayed within his father’s house the worse it felt, with every insult and angry word his father spat at him adding fuel to the fire until Zagreus just couldn’t take it any longer. The first time he’d tried to escape he felt relief from the blaze within him, and the rush of relief and joy as he tried to escape to get anywhere from there - anywhere had to be better than quite literal  _ hell _ . He’d gotten caught up in those feelings as he continued, and it only got worse when he learned of his mother- learned the truth about her. His goal changed from escape to finding her, the desperation in his soul clinging to finding her, reason and logic all but lost in the rush. His dear friend Thanatos and the explanations he dearly owed him were lost too in the Prince’s haste. 

“...I left when it was necessary, Than. I thought of you and hoped you’d understand. I have to do this.” Zagreus finally said, the words heavy on his tongue and leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He just didn’t know what else to say. The complex look in Thanatos’ eyes hurt to look at but still, Zagreus couldn’t back down now. 

“That’s more motivation than I’ve ever heard from you. Well, if you won’t say it, I’ll say it. Good-bye, Zagreus.” Thanatos bitterly responded, and before Zagreus could respond, Thanatos disappeared in a flash of green smoke. Zagreus only sighed, biting his lip as he cursed himself. He deserved that, but the words still cut deep into his heart. He knew how much Thanatos hated good-byes; their finality meant something different to the God of Death - he’d heard them so often in his work. Zagreus had never heard Thanatos say it to him - it meant an ending. An ending to their relationship; their friendship. The last thing keeping him in the House of Hades gone. Zagreus chewed his lip till he tasted copper. The taste broke his dark thoughts and returned him to reality. He’d been standing there long enough he supposed. Zagreus’ eyes focused before him and saw a centaur’s heart floating in front of him where Thanatos had once floated before him. He couldn’t place the feeling that formed in his gut but it burned all the same. He accepted the heart and moved on. He didn’t dare allow himself to dither any longer. 

He needed to continue towards his goal. 

He had no friends in Hades. Nothing to hold him back now. 

He hoped that the surface was worth the loss. That his mother was worth it.

He would be a burden no longer. 


	2. The Sharpness of Words and Burning of Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't notice the two nice comments before the edit but since I did get two nice comments here is the second chapter. After this chapter, I'll be using my own dialogue for the most part, but I'll try to pepper in proper game responses from time to time.

He’d died to Theseus’ spear impaling him that run. 

When he’d awoken in the pool of the river Styx he could have sworn it was still there. He took a deep breath only to choke on the thick water of the Styx. He rose from the murky water gagging on blood and bile. When he realized he was home - no, when he realized that he had returned to the house of his Lord Father and no longer had that pompous bastard’s spear sticking through his gut, Zagreus huffed in indignation. Still, his shoulders released a tad of tension knowing there was no immediate threat to his life. He exited the pool and made a show of shaking the blood from his hair and leaving a mess in his wake, hoping to irritate his father if nothing else. In the Hall, the first thing he saw was the endless line of shades awaiting Hades’ judgment and to the side, as per usual, was Hypnos wrapped in his plush quilted cape- fast asleep. Zagreus approached Hypnos as he always did, shaking the drying flakes of blood remaining in his hair, and as always, Hypnos awoke with a start, almost dropping the pen and scroll in his hands and grabbed for them in the air till they were back in his hands. 

“I’m up! I’m up!” He exclaimed as he got control of himself once more. He turned his attention back to the Prince with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile.

“Look, I have to say, I just don't think you have a real chance against both Theseus and the Minotaur, together! But, you might just have a chance to get the Minotaur's autograph for me, if maybe you ask nice or something?

If he noticed Zagreus’ eyebrow twitch in annoyance he didn’t show it. 

“Hahaha, no.” The Prince said absentmindedly, turning his attention away from the God of Sleep who was already yawning with eyelids growing heavier by the second. Not bothering to continue the somewhat annoying conversation, Zagreus walked away. He walked into the Eastern hallway to find his mentor Achilles attending to his usual guard duty. He approached the shade with a tad of caution; fearing retaliation from his father not toward him but towards the hero-shade. 

“Achilles, I'm concerned that Father's growing angrier with you. He thinks you've taken sides against him in all this. I don't want anything to happen.” Zagreus said carefully. 

“He's right, lad. I have taken sides. But, as for you not wanting anything to happen...while I know what you meant, I don't want you to say such things again. Do you understand? You're doing this because something here needs to happen. Hold back your fear.” Achilles retorted with a bit of a soft edge to his words. 

“I...fear is for the weak.” Zagreus suddenly felt a tad ashamed of himself. That added to the disgusting feeling in his stomach that only fueled the fire in his soul screaming for him to get out of this house. He walked away from his instructor and while ignoring his father he pet Cerberus, The Feared Hound of Hell. That didn’t stop his Father from insulting him of course **.**

“Why I can scarce believe my eyes, is that you, boy?! Cerberus, look who it is, he's back!” Hades mocked. Cerberus looked mournfully toward the Prince.

“No need to drag the dog into this, Father.” Zagreus rolled his mismatched eyes as he simply continued petting the three-headed beast. He refused to give his father any satisfaction.

“Anything you say to me, you say in front of Cerberus! You might even learn a thing or two from him of listening, and of obedience!” Hades huffed. Zagreus let the bitterness he felt fuel his desperate desire to escape from this place. He was just so tired of his Father’s abusive words. So he chose to ignore his father and walked towards the lounge. Nyx was not standing in her typical spot but that wasn’t unusual. Entering the lounge he saw Megaera- her back towards him as she sipped at her drink. The Prince approached her carefully, handing over a bottle of nectar to the Fury. 

“Tsch. You're serious. You're really giving that to me. I mean, I'll take it off your hands if that is really what you want.”

“It's really what I want. And, I sincerely hope we can move past our differences. Not that turning in this contraband has anything to do with that.” Zag said softly. She didn’t respond, instead, she picked up her drink and took a long sip as she looked at the wall away from him with disgust. Zag scratched at the back of his neck with nervous tension.

“Hey, uh, what's that you're drinking, Meg, anything good?” He said, trying to continue the conversation.

“Whatever it is, it's weak. Enough to be mistaken for your blood.” She said bitterly, her lip twitching in anger. The Prince’s heart dropped into his stomach. Maybe there was no fixing their relationship before he left for good. Zagreus decided that perhaps now would be a good time to walk away. 

“Nice. Well, I'll just leave you to it, then.” 

**“** I'll tear you limb from limb out there next time, you mark my words.” Megaera now looked at him - as if she wanted to make good on her threat right at that moment. Zagreus didn’t really blame her. Everything he’d done of late had just seemed like a mistake; was ruining all of his relationships truly worth it? Meg and he were no longer together long before Zag first began escaping, but now it seemed she hated him with a special visceral passion. Before his father was tolerably cold to him, if not only occasionally abrasive, but now that disdain was more than just a little palatable - it practically dripped off of his every word. He was quite clear that he viewed Zagreus as little more than a mistake; a burden who only seemed to cause more trouble than he was worth. And Thanatos..... The contempt he felt from the rest of the house was almost bearable compared to the utter heartbreak Zagreus felt when Than had told him good-bye. He couldn’t quite place why it hurt so much, but the less he lingered on that hurt the easier it was to file it away in the back of his mind. He couldn’t stop now. 

He couldn’t sit still; couldn’t rest nor sleep even if he wanted to. Zagreus was never particularly fond of relaxing or lazing, but now the fire within him seemed to scream that he had to keep going lest that blaze in his soul guiding his heartburn him- along with all the other bridges he burnt along the way. 

The Prince sighed and exited the Lounge, no longer feeling particularly welcome. Not there or anywhere else in this house. He continued to his room, retrieving the drops of darkness from a pouch within his robes. He rolled the teardrop gems idly in his hand before feeding in into Nyx’s mirror. They felt cool to the touch, reminding Zagreus of the cool feeling of Thanatos’ hands before he shook the thought from his mind and made a selection from the mirror in haste to prevent him from continuing that line of thought. He felt stronger afterward; strong enough that perhaps this time he could do it - that he could defeat Theseus and Asterius and make it to the surface. He rode that feeling as he made his way into the courtyard to select an Infernal Arm to fight with.

For this run, he decided upon Varatha. He could feel its thirst for battle and promise of more rewards, and it was perhaps the weapon he was most comfortable with- save for his sword; having a master like Achilles who favored the spear made sure the Prince had quite a bit of practice with the weapon. He twirled it within his grasp, playing with how hard he held the spear with each finger in an idle motion as the spear swung in his varying grip. He made his way to Skelly at the center of the courtyard and thrust Varatha into the skeleton/training dummy. With rehearsed ease, he practiced his attacks on the more than willing Skelly till the skeleton disintegrated into ash. The Prince, as per his usual custom after temporarily vanquishing Skelly, waited for the telltale summon sigil to reappear on the ground and for the skeleton to reappear. He still felt a tad apprehensive practicing on his friend(?) till he turned to ash, but according to said punching bag it was his  _ job  _ to be pounded to powder; it was almost offensive to Skelly for the Prince to hesitate in killing him- or so he said. Though beyond his initial worries, Zagreus found himself finding it easier and easier to take his frustrations out on the training dummy, which was a frustration in itself sometimes. Zagreus shook his head and walked towards the window of the courtyard, not bothering to look back before leaping down into the depths of Tartarus. Another escape attempt; he wasn’t going to let anything stop him - no matter how many times it took. 

Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his mother. 

No person. 

No pain.

No agonizing death after agonizing death. 

Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the next chapter of this done yet, but I will soon..... Comments are always super appreciated and will embolden me to endeavor writing this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would really help me at this point. It would make me so happy I would cry I am absolutely not kidding.
> 
> eDIT: If 2 (two) people comment, I will post the next chapter immediately.


End file.
